End of Normalcy
by tiger002
Summary: While their lives could never be described as normal, they could never imagine the changes that would soon come. The two of them would face greater challenges then anything they could imagine. Epic Adventure story.
1. Chapter 1: Explosion

Cody Martin felt the cool breeze flow across his face. It was the wrong month, in his mind, to be outside for gym. He could ignore the cold but the wind was the last thing he wanted at this moment. All throughout the semester, he had been unable to hit the simple target. This time, he would. He made all the necessary calculations. The angle, the force needed, the tension in the string, the force of gravity, and the mass of the arrow all factored into his equations. He even tested each pull on a force scale to practice the exact pull needed. Variables however, he had not been able to. He could wait, just long enough for the wind to die down, but not so long that the teacher would become angry. He could not allow a simple archery exam keep him from his 4.0 GPA.

"Mr. Martin, whenever you are ready," the teacher instructed. He would when he was ready, or when the wind would let him.

"Come on buddy, you can do it," Zack said form beside him. Athletics always came easier to his brother, but this time Cody could use his knowledge to counter Zack's natural talent.

"Don't worry, I have this," he said calmly.

The wind finally died down and Cody fired the arrow. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see it drift. He had faith in his calculations, but could not bear to see the one thing that would determine is grade in gym, either hit or miss. He could hear the arrow soaring through the air, and heard it stick into the target 15 feet away. He heard the class around him clapping and he opened his eyes to see the teacher walking to him and saying, "Well done, a perfect bull's-eye. That is just enough for you to ace the semester in gym."

Cody was both ecstatic and relived at the sight of the perfect shot. He had never had to put that much time and effort into earning an A. The brutal classes, such as advanced chemistry, came to him without too much difficulty, but athletics were another story. Even with his brother scoring two points higher then him throughout the year, he walked away content.

As he moved away from the target, to allow the next person their turn, he heard an explosion behind him. Cody turned and saw the pieces of the target on the ground with the middle barely hanging to its post, and being engulfed in flames. The class panicked and ran in every direction. The teacher was one of the few able to remain calm through the situation. "Zack, you should know where the fire extinguisher is by now. Go grab it and bring it out here.

"Gotcha teach," he said running into the building. The class began to clam down and slowly backed away from the flame. Moments later, Zack emerged and put out the fire.

"You were supposed to give it to me Zack," she scolded him.

"Aw, this was more fun. I wasn't going to just run inside for nothing." She decided now was not the time to argue with him.

"Cody, how did you make the target explode like that?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said. There was no way a simple arrow should do something like that. The target just exploded though, so something must have caused it, and what else but the arrow that struck it seconds earlier. Cody thought back to anything strange that happened to the arrow and target that day. Perhaps, there was something inside the target that caused it to explode. That wouldn't make any sense though. A dozen other students had already fired at the target, some even hitting the bull's-eye, but none of those caused the explosion. Perhaps it was the arrow then. He had carried the arrow with him all day to calculate and practice with it. For a second he thought Zack might had done something to it, but he knew nothing about explosives. "There is no way that should have happened," he finally said after several seconds in thought. It really should not have.

"It was still really cool," his brother said.

"Did you mess with my arrow?"

"Whoa, calm down Codester. You told me and mom that we would contaminate your calculations so I stayed away from it," Zack said holding his hands up in defense backing up a couple steps. Cody thought about the strangeness again. Zack wouldn't lie to him, actually, he would, but he's not irresponsible enough to cause an explosion, actually, he was. "I promise I didn't do anything to cause this." Cody could tell his voice was sincere. This time at least, he was being honest.

"Targets should not randomly explode though," Cody said as he and Zack walked away from the group.

"Well did you do any strange science magic that could have caused it?" Cody was appalled by Zack's confusion of science and magic. One consisted of explainable actions while the other involved abandoning logic.

"All I did were some simple physics calculations. I didn't add anything to it that should have caused an explosion. Unless," Cody stopped and thought again.

"Unless what?"

"Well I went over my calculations in chemistry once we were done with the lab. Maybe some chemicals contaminated it." Cody's heart raced as he began thinking of how he could have just blown up the school.

"I really doubt it. You may be the science geek, but even I know a few small chemicals could not cause something that big." Cody nodded in agreement. A few vapors from a school chemistry lab at most could cause some irritation, never an explosion. "We should get back to the others before they notice we disappeared."

Cody did not notice how far away they had gotten. They ran back to the class right as they reentered the building.

_

"And so it begins," the figure said to himself from the roof of the school, "Those two boys have no idea what is in store for them." The figure vanished as discreetly as he appeared.

_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. I love getting reviews, so please press that button. If you have any ideas for this, please tell me. I just got the inspiration for this last night, so I don't know where this story will go.


	2. Chapter 2: Aaron and Heather

A/N: Thank you people so much for the reviews and support for this story! That was more reviews than I have ever received for a single chapter. Getting 9 emails all relating to this encouraged me so much. If you can, log in when you review and I can get back on questions easier.

To anonymous: Assume they do teach archery in some schools, and the first chapter took place in January. I thought the too cold and end of the semester would be enough but I forgot that some places don't use the same schedule.

None of the suite life characters are in this chapter but this sets the story for what will come.

Chapter 2: Aaron and Heather

The two siblings stood across from each other. Neither of them wanted to lose, the nights dishes were on the line.

"Come on Heth, you can't beat your older brother."

"Just because you just turned 16 doesn't mean you will beat me Aaron," she said as she pushed her brown hair from in front of her blue eyes.

"I am now two years older then you and two years better," Aaron confidently replied. He was slightly taller then her and had the same blue eyes as his sister. Aaron's hair was also brown, but cut much shorter.

"We'll see about that," Heather focused her energy for the coming battle.

"Yes we will," Aaron did the same.

Aaron focused on the ground beneath his sister's feet. It began shaking but she knew what was coming. Heather jumped back, to dodge the stalagmite sprouting from the ground. While doing this, she focused on a spot beside Aaron. A small sphere of water appeared and she slapped him across the face with it.

"That didn't hurt."

"Really what about this?" Aaron did not notice the wave she formed behind him until it knocked him over.

She was enjoying her brother's pain too much to notice him countering. He pulled a small block of earth out of the ground and slammed her front leg with it. She lost balance and fell as Aaron rose back to his feet. He quickly brought up pillars of stone and pinned Heather's arms and legs down with them. Aaron sat on top them.

"So what do you say now sis?"

"I say, hold your breath." He knew what was coming and jumped from the rocks before water poured down on them.

"Your puny water is no match for my rock."

"Aaron, get me out of this!"

"So does that mean I win?"

"Nope."

"Sorry sis, but I'm not doing dishes on my birthday."

The door opened and an older man entered the arena like room. He saw his daughter pinned down under the rocks. "Keep the fighting down; we don't want to neighbors getting suspicious again."

"Sorry Dad," they both said as Aaron released his sister.

"Well at least you were practicing. The time is about to come when all that will be put to use."

"Does that mean?" Aaron asked, excited at the new opportunities.

He nodded, "Yea, I observed them today. We will have to move soon and I need to make the necessary changes for you to get close to them."

"Aw, another new school," Heather protested.

"I know you will miss your friends but this is more important."

"Yea I guess it is."

With that, Michael left the room to continue his work. His goal was to have everything ready so they could move in two weeks. His vast computer skills would make some tasks easier and the money from some less then legal operations would fund most things they needed. He thought back to seeing Cody set the target on fire. He knew that he only had one opportunity at this.

"So what do you think it will be like to be around others like us?" Heather asked.

"It will be strange," Aaron said, making chairs for them to sit on from the rock, "Even if we can't tell them, just being around others like us will be something."

"I wish Dad would tell us what was going on instead of keeping so many things secret," Heather said. She was nervous. More than anything, she wanted a normal life. However, she was not a normal person. Both she and her brother had amazing abilities, and yet for all it gave them, it took away any hope of the standard friends that all other 14 year old girls had. She had some close friends, but it was so hard to hide a part of herself from them. She could never trust anyone. It didn't help that she would now have to fight to the death for something she didn't completely understand

"I'm sure he has his reasons. He has been through more of this than we have."

"Thanks Aaron, together we will defeat them when the time comes."

"Yep, me and my baby sister." He was the one person that Heather could turn to for anything. He knew it pained her that her friends were limited. Sometimes he was jealous of her though. He was much more reserved than her. Aaron knew that they would have to move often so close friendships would be illogical. Still, the time she spent with her friends gave her a joy that he was missing for much of his life.

A/N: Yes really short, but I wanted to introduce these new characters in their own chapter. Aaron and Heather are based of real people, but with several changes to fit with the story. Next chapter they will meet Zack and Cody which should be fun and a shocking discovery.


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

Chapter 3: The meeting

Two weeks later.

"Come on stupid car, why won't you work?" Zack said standing out of the car, kicking the front tire.

"I think you left the lights on again so the battery died," Cody replied sitting in the passenger seat. Zack applied several more hard kicks to the tire to release his anger. His brother just waited patently for his temper to calm and they would call their mom for a ride. She would scold them for being so irresponsible, well mostly Zack, but it was still an unpleasant experience for them both.

The twins had just recently acquired their license and took turns driving their car to school. It wasn't much, just what their combined savings could buy. Well, Cody's savings and Zack begging their parents to contribute. Between the two of them, they bought a used car nearly as old as them. It ran fine, when its battery wasn't dead.

"I swear, I turned the lights off," Zack protested.

"Then explain the switch being on and the battery being drained."

"Uh, magic," Zack shrugged his shoulders trying to come up with a possible solution as he entered the car.

"You guys need help?" another student asked walking over to their car.

"Yea, my brother ran our battery down."

"Brothers can be a pain like that," she responded cheerfully. "Hey Aaron, come over here." She waved for him and he walked to the broken vehicle.

"What's do you need Heth?"

"Their car isn't working. You able to fix it?" she asked.

"What wrong with it?" he asked the twins.

Cody started giving a technical explanation before Zack stopped him. "The battery died."

"Aw, that's hardly any fun to fix," Aaron said. "I think I have some jumper cables in my car so I should be able to jump start it." He walked across the parking lot, and pulled his car up to the twins. He connected a few wires and the broken car was soon running again.

"Thanks a lot," Zack said.

"Yea. You really saved us."

"No problem. I'm just glad it was something simple," Aaron said. "By the way, what are your names?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"I'm Zack and this is my younger brother Cody."

"You have to call me that even though we are minuets apart?"

"Of course, you are the younger one after all."

Aaron laughed at the brothers. "A few minuets or over a year difference, they are still your baby sibling."

"Please forgive my older, not so wise brother," Heather said. "By the way, could you tell us how to get to the mall? We just moved into town."

"Sure you just take the road to the left and make a right turn at the fourth light," Cody explained.

"Since you are new here, you should come back to our place sometime," Zack offered.

"Thanks we would like that," Aaron said as the brother and sister walked back to their car.

Aaron pulled out his phone and called their dad. "Everything went as we hoped."

"Good," he responded, "I'll do everything I can on my end, but you still need to be on watch. Things could get dangerous quickly."

"Don't worry. With Heather and me together, I think we will be fine."

"I have to go; I can't mess up my first meeting with Moseby."

_

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Mr. Moseby."

"That's alright. So, you are able to start immediately?" he asked. Michael stood across the desk.

"Yes sir. Just as Mr. Tipton wrote in the email, I will be able to update the hotel's computer systems." Michael was surprised at how easy the Tipton's system could be hacked. He wasn't entirely lying, he was a computer expert that could cause the hotel to run much more efficiently, he had just never had been requested to do so. The hotel mangier didn't need to know that though.

"How long do you think this should take?" Moseby asked. It was strange for Mr. Tipton to send someone like this on such short notice. There must be a reason though.

"Probably a few weeks. Linking the entire hotel system into one computer system will take a while, but I assure you, it will make running this hotel a lot easier."

"Then I guess you better get to work," Moseby said with a smile across his face. Computers were known for being unreliable at the wrong time, so he hoped that Mr. Tipton's chief computer consultant would make matters better.

Michael had a difficult task ahead of him. Most importantly, he had to ensure his mission was a success. He could monitor Zack and Cody while he was upgrading the hotel without arousing much suspicion. His children would be a necessity for the plan to work.

_

It was after school that day, and Cody was still trying to decipher mathematically how the target could have exploded like that. He had many sheets of paper laid out in front of him. Several of them had physics equations written on them, and the others had the calculations. On his desk, Cody was stimulatingly using three different calculators. "False?! That wasn't a true or false question!" Cody yelled at one of the calculators.

"Calm down Cody. This might not be something that can be solved mathematically," Zack said from the other side of the room.

Cody could not believe his brothers blasphemy of the wonders of math. Everything could be broken down into numbers, but only the true masters of that art could see the way sometimes. "Zack, questioning the usefulness of math to me is like me saying your girl friend is ugly."

"So now you are going out with your homework?" Zack said as he walked over to see if he could make sense of the numbers and symbols.

Cody contemplated throwing one of the calculators at his brother, but that could harm the machine. "Zack, why do you have a flashlight?" Cody asked, noticing a brighter light than normal.

"What are you talking about?" Zack said. They both noticed the lamp on Cody's desk getting brighter. Cody reached to turn it off but it shocked him. "Wimp," Zack said as he went to do the same. As his hand reached the switch, the bulb exploded. A shard of glass cut Zack's hand, but nothing bad.

The twins sat in silent in the darkness for a few seconds. "That was seriously weird," Zack said.

"Yea," Cody said as he carefully grabbed his emergency flashlight.

"Think Moseby will believe us when we say it randomly exploded?" Zack asked.

"Probably not, he will likely just accuse of you doing something idiotic again."

"So everything is my fault?"

"Basically," Cody joked as he carefully swept the shards of glass into the trashcan. "Just go get another bulb out of the closet."

As Zack walked to their other side of the room, he noticed the TV and was overwhelmed with a strong desire to watch something. However, he could wait, a few seconds at least. When he walked by it, it suddenly turned on, to his favorite channel.

"Zack, this is not the time to watch TV."

"I didn't touch anything. I was thinking about it, but that's all."

"Just like how you thought about eating my ice-cream and then it suddenly disappeared."

Zack walked away from the TV, to grab the new bulb, and it turned off. "Come here. This is getting stranger." When Cody was there, Zack passed the TV, focusing his mind again, and it turned on.

"Where are you hiding the remote?"

"It's over there near my bed," Zack said, pointing to it. This made no sense to Cody. Sure Zack spent too much time watching TV, but enough to be able to mentally control it? It had to be a joke his brother was playing on him. He could have made a separate remote, but that would require work and intelligence. Maybe Arwin helped him. Zack did seem genuinely surprised though. Well he lies so much, he must have gotten good enough to even fool his twin. "Maybe if you just focus on your math it will suddenly solve itself." Yep, had to be a joke. Cody did what is brother said, just to humor him. Only instead of it solving itself, a small flame appeared on the middle of the page. Without thinking, Cody slammed his palm into the fire to put it out. When the fire was finally gone, the only damage done was a small hole in the middle of the page. He gave a quick look to Zack. "How did you do that?"

"I just focus on the TV when I'm near it and-"

"No not that. My paper just caught on fire."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I just focus and a small flame appeared."

"That's strange."

"This isn't part of some big prank, is it?"

"I'm as surprised by all this as you. I promise." That settled it. Zack could be an insensitive jerk who loved tormenting his brother, but when he promised something in that tone, Cody knew he meant it. That still didn't explain these strange things happening though. The exploding light, the TV, and now, the mysterious flame. There was still the unsolved mystery of the exploding target from two weeks ago. None of these things were normal.

_

A/N: Zack and Cody have begun to discover their powers, and in the same day, meet the two element siblings. Why is Michael so focused on the twins, and what does his plan involve? Next chapter the first battle takes place but who will be involved? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Powers

A/N: I first want to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing. The support I have received for this makes me want to continue it, and in this chapter, I use a couple things my reviews have suggested so thanks for the ideas. Since some of you have guessed different things for Zack's power, I will tell you that it is electricity. Most people originally thought wind, but I decided to be different with my fic. There may or may not be a wind elemental later, I honestly don't know yet.

Chapter 4: Mysterious powers

"This is impossible," Cody said. "Things don't just magically catch on fire."

"It just happened though. There is no other explanation for these strange things. What is that quote you always say 'When you've eliminated the impossible, what ever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' "

"I guess you could be right, but…" Cody sighed not wanting to admit his logic could be wrong.

"Even I know that science bases their conclusions off of what they observe. Tell me what else it could be then."

"Okay, let's assume we have magic powers," Cody said as he once again began focusing on his paper. Another small flame started. "Does that mean I could make it go away?" He once again focused on the fire and it faded as quickly as it started. "I guess I really am a pyrokinetic."

"A what?" Zack was confused by the big word.

"Someone can control fire with their mind."

"Okay, so that would make me a T.V...kinetic," Zack said, not really knowing what he meant.

"I doubt it would be something like that," Cody replied. The younger twin thought for a moment to try to figure out Zack's power. He obviously had something to do with the TV turning on and probably the lamp. Those two both involved electricity so that must be it. "I think I have it," Cody said as he unplugged the lamp. "Try turning the lamp on with your mind."

Zack did as he was told, and focused his mind. He filtered out thoughts of girls long enough to bring light into the room. "Wow, this is so cool."

"I thought so. You are an electrokinetic."

"So that means," Zack thought for a moment, "I control electricity. That means no more looking for the remote." Cody was about to comment when the twins smelled something burning in the kitchen. They guessed it was there mom's attempt to cook.

As went to exit the room to find what dinner their mom had in store for them, Cody grabbed onto Zack's shoulder stopping him. "I don't think we should tell her about this yet. We don't want to worry her."

"Good idea." For once, the twins agreed on something, but for different reasons. Cody didn't want to worry their mom, while the older one imagined the fun he could have.

When they left the room, they noticed a small fire in a pan on the stove. Zack gave Cody and quick look who nodded in response. Carey had her back to the flame, oblivious to her failure. The younger twin concentrated on the fire and it dissipated. As the twins sat at the table, they asked their mom what dinner would be. She turned around and noticed the charred remnants of her hard work. "Well I was going to say hamburgers, but it looks like pizza since I don't have enough time before my show starts." The twins were glad they would not have to suffer through one of their mom's meals.

_

Carey left her suite and went toward the elevators. It was nice being so close to her job, and traffic was normally not a problem for her. "Excuse me sir, are the elevators working?" she said as she noticed a man doing some kind of work near one of the elevator doors.

"The one I had to take down due to some computer upgrades I am making throughout the hotel."

"Oh, okay," she said hitting the down arrow. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've met you. Are you a new employee?"

"Yea, I am. Mr. Tipton hired me to connect the entire hotel through one computer system. I'm sorry for any inconveniencies this will cause."

"Don't worry about it; you are only doing your job." The elevator finally arrived. "I'm sorry I don't believe I caught you name," she said entering through the doors.

"It's Michael, please to meat you Miss Martin," he said as the doors closed behind him.

_

"Hey Cody, come here," Zack said as he lay on the bed watching TV while Cody was doing homework.

"What is it?"

"Look at my hand," Zack said as tiny bolts of lightning could be seen going from finger to finger. He held his hand out toward his brother and one of the bolts went into his shoulder.

"You shocked me," Cody said jumping back. It felt like static electricity only a bit stronger. Zack had to laugh at his brother pain.

Cody wondered if he could do the same thing with his fire. He held out the palm of his hand and concentrated on a finger. Soon a small flamed appeared in it. He concentrated and moved the flame from finger to finger. Strangely, he could feel the heat from the flame, but it did not hurt him. It gave him a strange sense of pleasure to be able to control it. For someone who dismissed magic as a fantasy a few hours ago, he was quickly intrigued by it.

"You know what we should do now?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know your plan."

"We could really mess with Moseby."

"I don't know Zack."

"Come on Codes think everything he has done to us. Now we finally have a way to pay him back, and if we do it right, he can't catch us." Even though Zack was normally the trouble-causing twin, Cody would not be against doing things to Moseby.

"I'd be willing to help, but it could be too dangerous with the way we are now."

"So you're saying we should just let these powers go to waste?"

"Not at all," Cody said as an evil smile grew across his face, "We just need to control our powers better. Then we could have more fun with them."

"I like the way you think. Combine my evil plans and your logic and Moseby will have an interesting day."

_

The next week went as normal as any for the twins. They decided that no one else should know about their strange powers, at least not yet. While it would be fun, even Zack saw the dangers of people knowing. It would just be their secret. During the week, they slowly learned how to expand their influence over their elements. Cody could create a ball of flame about the size of his hand and move it around. He could also start fires anywhere about 50 meters away, but the farther they are, the less control he has over them. He could also put out small fires in the same range, allowing him to practice without fear of burning anything.

Zack learned many of the same abilities as Cody, being able to make and move small balls of lightning, but unlike his brother, he was able to use his electricity to start or overload nearly any piece of technology.

_

"So are you ready for plan Moseby revenge?" Zack asked.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Cody replied.

"Come on buddy, it will be fun. Besides with all he has put us through, he deserves it."

"I guess so," Cody said as the elevator doors opened. The twins went to sit on one of the lobby couches while the manager was busy checking in a guest. Zack began concentrating on the phone to raise its volume while his brother took out his cell. A simple nod and Cody dialed the number, causing the Tipton's phone to right loud enough to scare the manager out of his seat.

Moseby quickly turned the volume down, and to his surprise, it did not ring again. As, he sat back down, he did not notice a small fire on the back of his chair, courtesy of the blond pyrokinetic. While he tried focusing on the guest, he couldn't help but noticed things were getting hot. When he got up to notice the cause of the heat, Cody dissipated the fire on both his chair and his suit. The manager apologized to the guest and assumed all this was just caused by stress. When he went to finalize the guest's information, the computer short-circuited, causing him to lose all the data. A panicked mangier began screaming at the computer while the twins discreetly walked back to the elevator.

"That was so much fun," Zack said.

"I feel a little guilty, but you're right.

"See, I'm rubbing off on you."

"Yea, it's starting to worry me," Cody replied.

_

After returning to their room, the Saturday went as normal as most. A recent snowstorm had left much of the city covered in a white blanket. While it made it difficult to travel, there was much fun to be had in the winter wonderland.

"Hello, Martin residence," Zack said answering the phone.

"Hey Zack, this is Heather. You and your brother want to meet us at the park for some fun in the snow?"

"Sure, we will be there soon," Zack said, hanging up the phone, "Come on Codes, get your coat. We are going to the park."

_

A/N: Sorry, but I lied about there being a battle here, but that will come next chapter. In addition, while writing this I came up with an idea for another elemental from the series. I'm not exactly sure how they will fit into the story, but I have some ideas.


	5. Chapter 5: The first battles

A/N: Well, I went to update the chapter, then a few hours later went back to check on views, and noticed I forgot to add it to the story so sorry. I hope it's worth the wait.

Chapter 5: The first battles

Zack and Cody quickly gathered everything their mom thought they would need to keep warm. After they were covered in heavy coats, hats, scarves, gloves and earmuffs, they finally left their room. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the elevator to finally come, they made it down to the lobby. Once in their car, they discarded most of the heavy clothing, and wondered when their mom would stop being so overprotective.

_

Michael saw the enemies approaching on the radar he set throughout the city. He knew that it would happen soon, but he didn't even have all of his preparations in place yet. He should have known that things wouldn't be as easy as he hoped. Once he saw what he believed was the enemies' target, he teleported to battle them. He sent a quick text message to his daughter warning them, and telling them to take action.

_

"Hey guys," Aaron said, as he saw the twins exit their car. He gave a quick nod to his sister, and they both fired a number of snowballs at the two. After being pelted several times, the Martins ducked behind their car, and prepared for their retaliation. Zack thought for a moment about giving them a shock, but decided it wasn't worth it, yet. After a few moments, all four of them were covered in snow. The pink in Heather's coat and the blue in Aaron's could hardly be seen.

_

Michael wondered the halls of the empty school. He knew they were coming here, but wasn't sure why. It would make much more sense for them to go after the twins. There had to be something he wasn't seeing. He tried to think of what would cause them to be so far off of their expected target.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of glass shattering. Michael ran through the school looking for the source of the sound. He found the creature in the hallway, seeming to be looking for something. The creature was a four-legged beast, with pure black fur. In some ways, it looked like a wolf only slightly bigger.

When it saw Michael, it jumped at him. Michael's hand became incased in light, and he punched the fiend away. It disappeared into nothingness. He knew that the creatures rarely traveled alone, and his suspensions were confirmed when he saw a pack of them further in the hallway. Several of the beasts were clawing at one of the lockers.

The elemental of light began building up power in his hand, and fired a large sphere of light at the group. It exploded into the group sending many of the monsters into the walls. Three of the monsters charged at Michael who called down a wall of light to protect himself. He sent it back at them, destroying several of the enemies.

More monsters came into the school and tried attacking Michael from behind, but he heard them coming and turned, blasting them away. Building the light up in his hands again, he finished off the last of the creatures.

"So, the harpist of light has returned," a person said from behind Michael. He turned around to look upon the familiar person. He wore long black robes and held a staff nearly the height of his body. At the tip of the staff an orb rested, that seemed to radiate a powerful energy.

"Ryo, I take it you have come to fight," Michael said readying for a more challenging fight. Ryo aimed his staff and fired a beam of dark energy at Michael, who countered with his own light energy. The two attacks clashed and canceled each other out.

"I considered that possibility, but you seem as strong as ever. I would love to kill you, but I wonder, is the free bird of air as strong as he used to be? " A smile crept across Ryo's face, "How sure are you that all the monsters were here?" he said as he vanished from Michael's sight.

Many thoughts and worries ran through the light elemental's mind. He had to make sure his children along with the twins were safe from this new foe. Aaron and Heather were strong, but he didn't know if their strength would be enough. He also wondered about his old friend. It had been so long since he had seen the free bird of air, he wondered if he would even recognize him. Michael didn't even know where to find his old friend, and if Ryo did, then bad things could happen quickly.

As Michael drifted back to his surroundings, he remembered the battle moments ago. He examined the locker the monsters were attacking, and blasted a hole in it. He looked inside to see a very organized stack of books and binders, along with a bow. That's when it occurred to him, the bow is what they were after. After destroying what was left of the locker door, Michael removed the bow, sent his son a quick text, and left the building.

_

The snowball fight had become slightly less chaotic. Heather and Cody hid behind one tree, while Zack and Aaron stayed behind another. The older siblings gathered their weapons and began charging at the others. They surrounded the younger ones and began pelting them with snow. Heather contemplated using her powers on the snow, but that might hurt people other then her brother. The barrage of frozen water stopped when Aaron's phone began beeping.

He looked at the phone and saw the message from his father. "There is a storm coming," he said looking at Heather. She nodded, signaling she understood the meaning. "Dad said it has already hit where he is at and fears it could spread to here quickly."

"Did he say how strong it will be?" Heather asked.

"He's not sure how bad it will be here."

"Well we don't want to be caught in it so we should go back home," Cody said.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," Zack protested.

"Well, I'm going home, so unless you want to walk, I suggest you come too."

The four slowly returned through the snow. The size of the park and the foot-deep snow, made it hard to leave quickly. As they were walking, Aaron saw a strange object out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a black wolf like creature behind them. He tapped Heather's shoulder and discreetly told her. She blinded the twins by bringing the snow up all around them, making it look like they were stuck in a blizzard. Aaron ran at the creature to battle it.

The earth elemental brought rock up from beneath the snow and covered his fists in it. As the creature charged at him, he blocked the claws with this stone, and then punched it in the face. The fiend rolled across the snow before rising again, this time filled with rage. It ran at Aaron faster this time, but to stop it, he raised up the section of earth the monster was standing on and raised it into the sky. He flipped the boulder over, hoping to crush the monster. It saw the attack coming and jumped against the rock, at Aaron. The elemental released his control of the boulder, and it fell to the ground. He tried using his rock-covered fists to block the attack, but the monster torn its claws across his chest. While his coat may not have been armor, it protected him from any injuries.

Aaron once again lifted the boulder as the monster stood a short distance from him preparing for another attack. He spun it around him, and smashed it into the fiend at great speeds, knocking it off its feet. He raised it higher in the air and finished of the monster. He dissipated the rock into dust, to lessen the evidence of the fight before returning to Heather.

She slowly began lowering the severity of the snowstorm, allowing them to return to their cars. As they drove in separate directions, the twins noticed the storm had completely died down, but dismissed it as nothing more than a strange storm.

"Were you able to defeat it?" Heather asked.

"Yea, Dad has trained us well."

"Are you hurt?" she asked noticing the slash across his coat.

"No, thankfully, I was careless and let my guard down, but I'm fine."

"Well, I'm proud of my big brother. He made it through his first real battle unharmed."

"Don't worry, I'm sure when the time comes you will be fine." Even though they loved fighting and irritating each other, when the situation called for it, they would do anything for each other. They had been apart of each other's lives for as long as they could remember, so it was only natural.

A/N: I'm hoping you enjoyed those battles, and learning about these new elementals. I had tried to keep you guessing why Aaron, Heather and Michael were obsessed with the twins, and it looks like you should know. I haven't decided exactly on Ryo's element but I have a few ideas.

Who is this free bird of air and what role does he have? He is from the series but that doesn't tell you much.

The first battles weren't too dangerous, but this is only the beginning. Please review and I will try to update soon


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

A/N: This chapter should have some excitement to it so enjoy. To avoid confusion, whenever they refer to a "dark elemental" that means an evil one, not one who uses darkness.

"I'm sorry, but there is something I have to investigate. I will have to leave town for a few days," Michael told his children.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"At the school I battled several of the monsters like the one that Aaron destroyed. However, they were being led by a dark elemental."

"So someone like us?" Aaron said.

"Yea, I had faced him during the battles many years ago. In the quick time I saw him, I could tell his power was near my own. I think he is going after another of the old elementals, so I have to make sure he is safe."

"What about Zack and Cody?" Aaron asked again. He felt uneasy about being the ones responsible for the twins' safety. Before, they also had their father to rely on.

"I trust you two with this. The reason I have kept you away from most battles wasn't because you weren't strong enough, but because I thought I could handle it all on my own."

"We'll handle it," Heather said confidently.

"I know," Michael said as he entered his car, "Just remember, that knowing when to fight is more important than knowing how to fight. If things get bad, don't be afraid to call," he said as he drove away. His target was the New York Valentine's music festival. It had been nearly twenty years since he last saw the wind elemental.

* * *

"Good evening Miss Martin," Aaron said entering the twin's suite.

"Nice to meet you two," Carey said as she welcomed the siblings.

"Glad you could come," Cody said.

"And sorry about our mom's cooking," Zack added.

"She isn't that bad of a cook," his brother replied. There was silence for a few seconds before all three Martins started laughing.

"Well this one didn't turn out too bad." She set a plate in front of the each of the children at the table before leaving for the show.

"This grilled cheese doesn't look too bad," Aaron said.

"You know that is fried chicken don't you?" Cody asked.

"Really? I thought it was pizza," Zack said.

"It tastes like an omelet to me," Heather said as she slowly began eating the mysterious dinner. The rest of the brave children began eating the nearly edible meal.

"So why did you family move to Boston?" Cody asked.

"Well, our dad received a job at the Tipton to enhance their computer network," Aaron answered, "We rarely stay in one place for long."

"Oh, that must be hard on you," Cody said, remembering how often they moved before finally staying at the Tipton.

"How long are you going to be staying here?" the older twin asked.

"We don't know yet," she said, "Dad is hoping to have a full time job maintaining the computers, but it might not happen that way." With Moseby buying Michael's lie, he could stay as long as he continued to falsify emails.

Their conversation was cut short by the siblings' phones vibrating. They saw the automated message showing the same monsters as before were near the Tipton. The two looked at each other, worry and fear filled their eyes.

* * *

Michael had wanted to arrive at the show early, but more cars than he could count stopped him. While he could've just teleported himself there, that large of a distance would put a tremendous strain on even him. He was sure Ryo would face the same difficulties, and after arriving, he saw no sign of his enemies. For now, he would just enjoy the show and confront his old friend later.

"_For as long as my life shall carry on,_

_I will sing to you this song._

_In every time and place,_

_I long to see your face._

_So come with me and see this world_

_The evening sunset and morning dew,_

_I shall experience it all, with you"_

* * *

Aaron leapt from the table and ran to the window. Gazing down he could see dozens of the creatures charging along the streets below.

"We have to get out of here," Aaron commanded.

"That bad?" Heather asked.

"Yea, there might be over a hundred of the creatures." Her eyes widened with fear and terror gripping her.

"What's going on here?" Zack asked.

"Long story, but we can tell you on the way," Aaron said, "In short, your lives are in danger if we don't get out of here now."

"Wait, from what?" Cody asked.

"You'll see soon," Heather said solemnly as they led the twins out of the room.

* * *

"Mr. Martin," Michael called running after the lead guitarist. Kurt turned around trying to place the familiar voice. The light elemental finally caught up to the musician. "Do you remember me?"

He thought for a moment, but his mind could not remember. "Sorry man, I don't"

Michael formed a small sphere of light around his hand. "What about now?"

"Michael?"

"Yea, it's been a long time. There are some things I need to talk to you about though. You have time?"

"Sorry, but since our final battle, I've left that life behind me. I don't want to get into it again."

Through the commotion of the crowd, it was difficult for them to hear one another. "Just give me a few minuets, and I'll let you go"

"Fine, I guess," he conceded, "Guys, this shouldn't take long," he told his band members.

The two elementals found a private room where they could discuss the recent events.

"So why did you come out here just to see me now? It has been nearly 20 years."

"Do you remember Ryo?"

"Yea, that dark elemental."

"I battled him earlier today. He said something about coming after you." This took Kurt by surprise. He expected everything with the elementals was left in the past.

"I haven't seen anything unusual though. I'm sure someone as strong as Ryo would have done something by now," Kurt said.

"That's not all. Your sons are also elementals," he said calmly

"When did this happen!" Kurt said jumping out of his seat.

"A few weeks ago they began discovering their powers. That was about the time the dark elementals began to revive.

"I guess it's time for me to become an elemental again," Kurt said. Michael's phone suddenly began ringing. "Hello,"

"Dad, a massive army of the dark creatures is attacking the Tipton"

"Aaron! Are you okay?" Before he could get a response, the call dropped. "And with their darkness interfering with my powers, I can't teleport anywhere near them."

"We have to get back there fast," Kurt said.

"You're coming too?"

"Yea, I may not remember everything about controlling wind, but I won't let anyone hurt my sons. I have a couple motorcycles I keep in our bus so we can get back quickly."

Michael nodded as they left the room. They exited to the stage that now overlooked only hundreds of empty seats. Before they could leave, monsters began pouring in.

* * *

The four reached the elevator and Aaron pressed the up and down arrows in a seemly random pattern.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"We planned for something like this happening," he explained. As they stepped into the elevator, Aaron pressed the numbers in an unusual sequence 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21.

"What were you planning for?" Cody asked trying to make sense of this.

"About three weeks ago, you began to discover strange abilities you couldn't explain," Heather said. "There is an evil that can only be stopped by people like us."

"Like us, does that mean?" the younger twin asked.

"Yea, my sister and I are also elementals. I have the power of earth and she has the power of water."

"While Dad has been posing as a computer specialist, he has mostly been watching for signs of the monsters and making sure you would be safe. He wanted to wait and allow you to discover your powers on your own. He programmed this elevator to take us directly to the basement when that code was entered."

Cody and Zack were overwhelmed by what they had just learned. The fact that their lives were in danger didn't help things any. Once the elevator reached the basement, they ran from the elevators and out the back door, hoping the monsters did not know about it. To their surprise, nearly a dozen monsters awaited them as they went through the concealed exit.


	7. Chapter 7: Bravery

A/N: Thank you once again to those who reviewed. After only six chapters, this fic has more reviews than any of my others. Some of you have given me ideas that I will use here or maybe later on in this fic.

Chapter 7: Bravery

The two elementals prepared to battle this sudden appearance of beasts. Michael began gathering light in his hand, ready to destroy anyone who approached the stage.

"Do you remember how to fight?" Michael asked.

"Enemies as weak as this shouldn't be too hard. Just don't ask me to fight them all at once," Kurt responded as the air began spinning around him.

The light elemental fired a large sphere into the air. It exploded and bright pillars began falling, crushing the fiends as they tried to charge at the stage. Kurt used his wind to blow back the ones that began climbing up the stage, but he wasn't able to hold out for long. The two backed up to put room between themselves and the enemies.

"Looks like I'll need more power than I thought," Michael said. His entire body became incased in light as he hovered slightly off the ground. He held his palm out and a beam of light burst from it, crashing into the monsters. Light began expanding out from his hand like a blade and he slashed through the beasts that tried to approach him. Monsters all around him were falling with ease, but in his killing fury, he did not notice his friend being attacked.

As a fiend charged at Kurt, he sent it back with the force of his wind. He lifted it from the ground and slammed it into the wall. Turning around he saw several more coming from behind, so he did the same to them. The power of the wind wasn't enough to defeat them that easily though. Many years has passed since he last harnessed his powers to this degree ,making what was as easy as breathing before, now a challenge. He was now surrounded by five of the dark wolfs.

He couldn't hold them off for much longer. Kurt gathered wind around his hand, and propelled his fist straight into a fiend's mouth. He jumped over the body of the creature and lifted the others into the air, slamming them together and then tossed them into the wall, with as much force as he could muster.

Michael put up a barrier across the stage to stop a further advance and fired a beam of light at the monsters Kurt had been fighting. They exploded into nothingness.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"Now to end this," Michael said to the monsters pounding against his wall. He swung the barrier around, turning it into a cage surrounding them. He continued to constrict them, until they were consumed by the light.

With the battle over, Michael dissipated his light. The monsters' bodies had been completely destroyed by the light. It had been a while since he had to call upon that much of his power at once. "We better get back to Boston," he told Kurt.

"Right behind you," the wind elemental responded. Kurt may not have been as strong as he once was, but the second he knew his children were in danger, he recognized the call to become an elemental once again.

_

"This is bad," Aaron said as he lifted the ground the monsters stood upon and tossed them into the street. The earth elemental encased himself in stone to protect himself. "Heth, get them to the apartment while I hold them off."

"I won't leave you," Heather said definitely. "Let's beat them together." She began gathering water in her hands from the air around her as she stood beside her brother

The dozen beasts began charging at the two. Heather slammed them into the back wall of the Tipton with a stream of water while Aaron dropped a large boulder onto them, killing several of them. Those that dodged the rock once again ran at the two.

Zack and Cody nodded at each other and began gathering lightning and fire into their hands. They knew the other two had much more training and experience, but they didn't want to be useless. The twins fired streams of their element at the monsters. This combined with Heather making their path a sheet of ice stopped the assault. Aaron rained large boulders down on the beasts destroying the rest of the ambush.

"We're safe for now," the earth elemental said.

"Aren't there more coming though?" Zack asked.

"Yea, and I don't think we can defeat that many on our own."

"You think our home will be safe?" Heather asked.

"It should be if we can get to it. Hopefully most of the fiends will be inside the Tipton."

"Won't the people in there be in danger?" Cody said.

"They should be fine. The monsters won't kill unless it will aid them in someway," Heather explained.

"I still don't like running," Zack said.

"Better to live to fight another day than to die today," Cody said, trying to reason with his brother.

"Yea, Cody is right," Aaron said as he led them out of the dark ally. Just as they had feared, a large number of the monsters had poured into the Tipton searching for the elementals. "We have to make a break for it and hope they don't spot us," he said as they ran along the streets.

At first, it seemed like their plan worked. There wasn't a sign of any pursuit. As they rounded the first corner, they were greeted by another small force of the beasts. They weren't alone this time though. A human climbed off the creature he used as a mount and pointed his staff at the children. "You didn't think you could escape that easily," Ryo said with a smirk.

Courage filled Aaron's heart in place of the fear that he expected. "You may be stronger than me," he said, "but I won't back down!" Stalagmites rose from the ground impaling nearly all of the beasts. Ryo jumped back to dodge the attacks before he experienced the same fate. Heather followed up her brother's assault riding upon a path of ice she made through the air. She pounded the creatures with lances of ice destroying the rest of them.

"It seems like the children of the great elemental are no pushovers. That makes things more fun for me," Ryo said. He sent bolts of lightning from his staff at the Martins. Aaron jumped in the way of the attack and brought a wall of stone to block the attack, but it shattered upon the impact of the lightning, throwing pieces of rock into the three boys.

Heather sent a stream of water around Ryo constricting him, but he shattered it by the power of his lightning. Zack and Cody rose form the attack, but Aaron was still on the ground bleeding horribly. The twins combined their attacks into one and sent a sphere fused of fire and lightning straight at Ryo. He was preoccupied with the water elemental and was hit squarely by the attack. It knocked him onto his back as he skid along the hard road several feet.

"Let's get out of here," Heather said as she picked up her unconscious brother with her ice and guided the Martin's though the dark streets.

_

A/N: I decided to cut it off here to let the results of the battle sink in some before the next chapter starts. I was reading Kulmari's "Chaos Demons" and "I won't back down" to help with the tone for the battles so I hope it helped. Next chapter is already in progress though, so it shouldn't be too long for an update. They aren't out of danger yet so expect more violence to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Run

Chapter 8: Run

Heather led the twins down the streets, with her brother over her shoulder. They knew that if they were outnumbered, they wouldn't stand a chance, but if they could fight only a few monsters at a time, they might survive. As they rounded a corner, one of the dark wolfs tried attacking them, but it was met with a flaming fist form the younger twin.

When they finally reached their destination, they saw the building was surrounded by more of the dark creatures. The main entrance was completely blocked. "I don't see how we can get in," she said in defeat. "With Aaron out and Ryo coming after us soon, I doubt we will be able to just break through them."

"I have a plan," Zack said.

"Are you sure we should listen to one of your plans? After all, we don't want to end up in a vast of marshmallow topping again" Cody asked.

"Well, maybe you don't." Zack paused for a moment as a craving for a hot fudge Sunday started consuming him. "Anyway, if we can sneak in though the ventilation system, we should be able to make it to your apartment."

"How can we fit though those?"

"If they are anything like the Tipton, it won't be hard. Just a month ago we used them to sneak into Moseby's office to steal the master room key," Zack explained.

"There should be an entrance in the back of a building like that," Cody said.

"Yea, but how will we get there with all the monsters?"

"Don't worry my brother and I can handle that," Zack said.

The twins formed several spheres of fire and lightning near the monsters and began pelting the fiends. They ran to what they thought was the source of the attacks, but the twins had skillfully manipulated the elements to deceive the monsters.

"Come on guys, let's go," Heather said as they rounded the corner. Blood continued to run down Aaron's body as his sister carried him.

"There it is," Zack said pointing up to vent of a duct they could use to get in.

"Yea, it's two stories high though," his brother said.

"If one of you can knock the latch of, I can get you two up there."

"I got it," Zack said holding his hand toward the vent. He unleashed a bolt of lightning from his palm, leaving bits of burnt metal along the ground. Heather summoned water around her and shoved the teens up into the duct.

"Did you have to be so rough?" Zack asked rubbing the bruise forming on his head. The approaching roar of monsters answered the question for him and they continued into the building. Heather turned and covered the opening in a sheet of ice to prevent the monsters from getting to them as easily.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Cody asked as the crawled through the cramp space.

"Well, our apartment is up on the 8th floor, and it looks like we are only on the second," the water elemental said.

"That will be a long climb," the older twin said.

"Yea, we should get out at the next opening, besides, it stinks in here," she said.

"Sorry," the twins replied in unison.

A disgusted look came across Heather's face. If her brother was awake now, she was sure he would be laughing. Better a bad smell then monsters trying to kill her at least.

"There's one." Cody said, seeing the opening.

Zack held his palm while his brother tired moving to the side. He unleashed another lightning bolt, blasting that vent to the side. The tree conscious teens crawled out of the cramped space, carrying Aaron with them.

"You think he'll wake up soon?" Cody asked.

"I hope so," Heather said, continuing to fear for her brother's safety. She had to admire his courage in standing up to Ryo, but with their differences in power, he was lucky to be alive.

"Well, let's get all of us to safety," Cody said while the twin's picked Aaron up.

"I'm just glad he isn't as heavy as Heather," Zack said.

"What did you say?!"

"Um, I mean, um…uh…" Zack had broken one of the most fundamental laws when talking to a female. Do not mention their weight in any way.

"Zack," she said calmly, "When our lives aren't in danger, you are dead."

After a couple minuets of walking, they reached the elevator. A number of people looked on in horror at the sights outside. It seemed that for the most part, the monsters were looking for the elementals, so left innocents alone. The teens were afraid that wouldn't last long, but knew they weren't strong enough to fend them off.

"Are you sure we will be safe here?" Zack asked.

"Yea, Dad cast a spell on our room. I don't think even the strongest dark elemental can break it."

With the last ding, the door opened, and they had finally reached safety, at least for the moment. The twins laid Aaron on the floor, and Heather and Cody began administering first aid, while Zack gazed at the creatures in the streets below.

"This is bad," Zack said shaking his head.

_

A/N: I bet you people thought I gave this up. Sadly, you people are right. The plot of this is still vague, and honestly not that good. However, there are still parts of this I really like. Let's just say, you may see these elementals elsewhere. Thanks for reading my last update of this, and I hope you will check out my other fics. I don't plan to just give them up like this one.


End file.
